Secret of the lesson part 2
by Courage84905
Summary: i'm not good at summary,if you like,please review


Secret of the lesson

Gigih and bagus are talking about inviting a special people in their group but bagus refused because that might be danger

" What if they want to use us to conquer the world ? Do you think all people is good people ? "

Bagus yelled at gigih and stared at gigih " I know that but you and your sister can see their past so there's no problem about that " Gigih tried to makes bagus agree but he's not the type that always agree on something easily

" I'm gonna ask my sister if she wants if she doesn't want to join our group don't insist her,okay ? ". " Okay,but we have to invite some people to help us fight that organization,they have many agent " Bagus still tried to find a solution for gigih before Bagus suggest something Fitria and hanina came

" Good afternoon,so what are we here for ? " Bagus tried to looked gigih but gigih looked away

" Ask him " Bagus went to see her sister if she's wake up or not but she still sleping and bagus looked at her sister with a relieve look and went back to gigih,fitria and hanina

" So do you two agreed to invite a new people to our group ? " Hanina and Fitria looked at bagus

" Yeah,we have to recruit them so that they don't join that black shadow organization it's dangerous "

" Besides we can't defeat them by ourselves,you know ? " Fitria tried to make bagus agree

" If you think so " And then astrid go out from her room and went to bagus and the others

" So,can I join ?" Bagus look at astrid and tried to answer her question

" Depends ". " What do you mean depends ? ". " Well … " Bagus tried to avoid the question but astrid knows what is bothering her brother

" Let me guess,you're afraid that they gonna got me again didn't you ? " Bagus nodded and astrid shook her head " Please trust me,I can take care of myself " Bagus still don't know what to say

" You said that this was a part of growing up,now I'm try to growing but if you won't let me I can't growing up " Astrid try to convince bagus to let her join his group " Fine,but in one condition,you had to wear this bracelet,this bracelet is can't be broken only I know how to get this things off,in this bracelet there's a weapon that you can use especially the one you love,the rope " Bagus give astrid and she wear that,Astrid hugged bagus " And if you wear it I can track you anywhere you are,there's one thing I want to tell you,be careful " Bagus talked with the others and waiting for tomorrow what will happen

Monday,at school

Bagus touched everyone in his class and see their past but they're a normal people ,Bagus saw astrid walking in the hall." Hey Astrid,what are you doing here ? I thought you had a class " Bagus looked at astrid that feel uncomfortable " What is it ? ". " Bagus don't come near someone named rizki " Astrid looked at Bagus that walked away from astrid " Why did you walked away from me ? ". " I'm sorry astrid,I can't do that ". " Why ? ". " It's nothing ". " Why should I asked if I can see your past ? " Astrid took her mirror out and Bagus tried to get mirror but Astrid take her rope from the bracelet and prepare to attack bagus " Don't make me hurt you,Brother " Bagus take her sleeping gas from his bracelet and attack astrid,astrid tried to stay awake but slowly she started to feel sleepy and then she sleep

" I'm sorry astrid,it's private " Bagus take her mirror from her hand and her bag

Bagus took astrid to the nurse's office and leave her there,and go home

After that,Astrid wakes up and realizes that all of her mirror was gone and she asked the nurse who brought her and the nurse said that it was her brother and Astrid walked and went home

At Bagus and astrid's home

" I take your mirror all of them even in the bathroom so you can't see my past " " After I think about yesterday when they got you,rizki freed you and you're still wanna be friends with him just because he'd freed you ? " Bagus just nodded and changed the subject " Is there any special people in your class ? " " His name is henry and he got an ability to make someone paralyze by looking through his eyes and then the last is dinda,she has the ability to make someone scared by looking through their eyes and when I saw the victim's eyes ,he's like having nightmare, how 'bout you ? " Bagus shook his head

" Why do we have to do this job ? this is stupid,I can't believe everyone agreed with that " Bagus said with an angry voice and started to break everything " Brother,are you okay ? " " Do you know why I don't agreed that I join this group ? it's because I had a mental problem and when I'm angry I started to break everything that's why that organization needs me so much because besides I can see everyone past I always break everything when I'm angry that's why I don't want you involve into this that's why I won't let you use your ability to see everyone past in the mirror because when you use that ability you started sick that's your weakness and mine is I started to forget my own past that's why I always forget your birthday when I see everyone past,the only way to cure it is to stop using my ability for weeks and you had to stop because if you keep using your ability you're gonna get sick because you had a weak immune " When Bagus talked,he started to break anything meanwhile astrid tried to calm her brother down,Astrid got an idea and then astrid hugged him and her and bagus started calm down and astrid give him a water and her brother started to sleep and astrid chatted in with fitria

[Hey Fit,there's something I wanted to tell you when I got home bagus said that he got mental problem]

[I thought Bagus never tell anyone that he got a problem]

[At first I don't know and then he got angry and started to break everything in the house and when he did that he talked about what's in his mind and when I hugged him,he started to calm down]

[Bagus must've really loved you a lot]

[What do you mean?]

[Because when we we're little we talked and he said he doesn't want to hurt his own sister even when he's angry]

[But why? I though he didn't trust me]

[He always trust you astrid but he just worried about your cancer remember?]

[I know but…]

[that's why he trust you when you join our group]

[thanks fit,I think he's started to waking up and by the way thanks for your advice and don't tell him about this okay?]

[alright bye]

Astrid closed her account and started to making her brother a dinner and Bagus started to wake and rubbed his eyes

" Morning " " It's morning ? " " No you silly head " Astrid give her brother the food

" How long that I've been asleep ? " " I think 2 hours " When astrid try to get her brother to drink her brother grabbed her arm

" Astrid,I'm sorry that I never give anything for your birthday,I always forget,besides that I'm gonna return your mirror it's in the drawer " Astrid smiled to her brother and hugged her

" I never hated you,for me you're the best brother I ever had,you don't have to give me anything for my birthday because you always showed up when I needed you,for me that's the best present I've ever had and there's something I wanted to give it to you " Astrid took out her 2 necklace there's a word in there and in the first necklace there's a word Astrid always and the second necklace there's a word loved Bagus " You make this for me ? " Astrid smiled " Yeah " And then Bagus hugged her sister tightly and after that Bagus went online

[Hey Bagus,what's up ?] {Fitria}

[Fit,Astrid give me a necklace and the other one is one her,I don't know it's just this is special,I don't know if I can take it] {Bagus}

[That means she loved you so much] {Fitria}

[But I never give anything to her on her birthday] {Bagus}

[But who's the one that give her a medicine when she's sick?] {Fitria}

[me] {Bagus}

[Who's the one that sacrifice her life just to make the cancer go?] {Fitria}

[me] {Bagus}

[Now take it,before her heart is broken] {Fitria}

[I already taken] {Bagus}

[Alright] {Fitria}

And then Hanina joined the chat

[Hey,what's going on here?] {Hanina}

[Astrid just give bagus a necklace that really special because it made by her] {Fitria}

[**FITRIA!**] {Bagus}

[Hey I just thinking how can I say 'I like you' at awal?] {Hanina}

[Take a deep breath and let it out like a water] {Bagus}

[My suggestion is that you have to show him the sign] {Fitria}

[What do you mean by that?] {Bagus}

[This is a secret between me and hanina,what I'm trying to say is that a real love is coming from the heart and can't be force by any circumstances] {Fitria}

[I get it,and when did he gonna say that he likes me back? If it takes forever I better move on better than waiting] {Hanina}

[If in a month he doesn't say I love you,we're gonna find a way to makes him say that,but if he doesn't feel that way about you we can't force him] {Fitria}

[What do you mean we ?] {Bagus}

[You and I] {Fitria}

[Why would I help someone who fall in love ?] {Bagus}

And then Astrid joined the chat

[Bagus,I invite henry and dinda in this chat also I invite all of our friends] {Astrid}

[Which Friends ?] {Bagus}

[Nanda's group and Gigih and Awal?] {Astrid}

[Oke] {Bagus}

Nanda's group,Awal,Gigih,Henry and Dinda joined the chat

[Hey Astrid,what's this all about ?] {Henry}

[I pay Rp3900,00 just to joined this chat on the phone] {Dinda}

[We want you to join our group] {Bagus}

[What group ?] {Henry}

[You're a special people] {Fitria}

[What do you mean ?] {Henry}

[Henry,we want you to come to the park at 4 PM with Dinda] (Bagus)

[Alright] {Henry}

And then Henry and dinda quitted the chat

[For Nanda's group we want you to defeat the black shadow organization except ariesta and refina we need you at home meanwhile our group tomorrow gonna meet the new member you guys stay at home and we're gonna recruit all of new member,agreed?] {Gigih}

[Okay] {Ariesta and refina}

[Agreed] {Nanda,affila,fariz}

All of nanda's group member quitted the chat

[And for all of you here we have to meet them at 4 PM] {Gigih}

All of gigih's group member quitted the chat

The next day at the park 4 PM

Gigih and the others in there waited for Henry and Dinda to arrive,while waiting they played monopoly to take their then Henry and Dinda comes

" Hey,I'm sorry we're late " Dinda rubbed her head

" So what special people do you mean ? " " Fight Bagus and then I'm gonna tell you " Bagus prepared to fight and started punch Henry but henry dodged it and after that Henry looked at bagus's eyes and Bagus stopped moving. " I'm sorry I didn't mean it,really " " You're a special people like us and how do you make them wake up again ? " Henry shook his head and started to looked at bagus

" Let me try to transfer my emotion " Hanina looked at bagus and started to transfer her feeling but no reaction from Bagus and Henry started to feel guilty but Dinda comforted him

After 1 hour

Bagus started to wake up and Fitria tell everyone that he's alright

" Next time awal first and then I'm the last one " They started laughing

" Why don't you just asked that you wanted me to defeat that evil organization ? " " That's what I think and then gigih wanted prove that are you special or not " Bagus tell them that he sees his parent in his sleep and Henry tell bagus that it's just a dream and he says he's sorry for doing that to him and not gonna do that to him again " Can you do it again ? I want to see my parents again,please " " I have a friends and they said that my talent is amazing and when I use it on my friend and he started going crazy and he says that he see that his parent come alive and then he died because he thought he walking with his parents on the road,so that's why I don't want to use it on people " Henry explained and then henry asked gigh " Alright so what our first move to defeat them ? " " Well we just need to find 1 people again " Gigih answer henry question. " I know 1 person " " Who is it ? and what is their ability ? " " Her name is Devi " They looked at henry and henry continued " Her ability is to separate her physical body with an astral body " " What do you mean by that ? " They all looked confused

" You know when you sleep you always dreaming ? " they all nodded. " Well devi can separate her astral body such as like a ghost but she can only do it when she sleeps " " how do you know about that ? " Well he asked me that she sees herself when she sleeps and she can make everything in this room very messy,but I think she's not gonna accept your invitation because she's afraid that you just using her "

Henry looked at gigih and started to chat with his friends in

" Do you get it now gih ? not all people is agreed with anything " Bagus snapped at gigih and gigih looked at bagus and prepare to punch bagus

" Boys,I think we don't need to fight,okay " Hanina said and suggested a plan and gigih calmed down

" I think I'm gonna go home,come on astrid " Bagus walked away and astrid followed him behind

Gigih decided that they better go home before their parents started to panic and gigih suggested them to open their account and gigih gonna chatted with them tomorrow night

19.00 PM at Bagus's house

Bagus waked up because he sees his parents again and started to cried uncontrollably and Astrid waked up because she heard someone crying and it comes from her brother and astrid asked

" Why are you crying ? " " It's nothing,it's just like other nightmare,you can go to sleep " Astrid looked at Bagus red eyes and calmed him down " is this what you mean by mental problem? " Bagus pushed astrid out from his room and closed the door and astrid knocked the door

" Please,let me help you brother,please " " Just go away,astrid " And then astrid chatted with fitiria

[Fit,can you come to my house ?] {Astrid}

[Alright] {Fitria}

And then Bagus joined the chat

[I can see your past astrid,I can't believe you did that to me] {Bagus}

[I'm just trying to help,Bagus,please understand] {Astrid}

And then Bagus goes offline

[I'm sorry fit,if I'm bothering you] {Astrid}

[it's okay,if you need anything chat with me I'm online all the time] {Fitria}

[Hey fit,I met a special people that can chat through mind when I accidentally touched him,his home is in france] {Astrid}

[We talked about this tomorrow,okay?] {Fitria}

[okay,bye] {Astrid}

Astrid goes offline and when fitria gonna offline,gigih,awal,hanina,nanda's group,and henry and dinda

[Where Bagus and astrid ?] {Gigih}

[I thought you said tomorrow night ?] {Fitria}

[I sent you a text message,don't you read it ?] {Gigih}

[oh yeah,sorry I guess I like online in here better than text messaging ] {Fitria}

[Where are they ?] {Gigih}

[They had a problem and I think they're gonna solve their problem on their own,so what's the meeting about ?] {Fitria}

[In this meeting we're gonna go with this plan] {Gigih}

[Here's the plan] {Awal}

Wednesday,at the park

Bagus wakes up,open his phone and then there's a message

'we're gonna go with my plan,your job is to come with us in the park at noon and touch the building'

After reading the text,bagus wear his jacket and go to the park

In the park

Bagus see gigih and nanda and walked over to them

" Gih,are you stupid or you just tested me ? " Bagus snapped. " What do you mean ? " " Oh,now I get it you act stupid " Gigih looked at bagus with a confused look and then bagus walked away,gigih teleport himself to bagus's place " Why are you mad at me ? " Bagus showed his text messages and when gigih looked at it there's none " What do you want me to see ? " Bagus looked at his phone and the messages is gone. " I swear it was right here " " What is it ? " Bagus still looked at his phone and the messages is not there anymore " there's a message from you and it says 'We're gonna go with my plan,your job is to come with us in the park at noon and touched the building' and I thought you wanted to prank me " " I never sent you a text message before,and me and nanda here to meet devi " Bagus confused

" Prove me that you're here for devi " and then devi come

" Hey,are you gigih ? " " It's me, are you devi ? " " yeah " Bagus walked away while gigih and nanda talking to devi

" I guess gigih doesn't send the messages and how can I track it if I don't even have the messages "

Bagus lost in his own thought and he accidentally collide with people

" I'm sorry,it's my fault that I don't see the road " Bagus looked at the people that accidentally he collided to. " Bagus ? " " Fitria ? " They looked into each other eyes and bagus looked away " I gotta go and I need to figure out something " " Bagus,we have to talked right now " Bagus was lost on his own thought " Earth to bagus,hello ! " Fitria tried to wake bagus on his own thought " I gotta go " Bagus walked away and then collapsed and fitria brought him to his house

At bagus's house

" You're awake " " Astrid,how long did I go unconscious ? " Astrid see bagus sweat cold and covered him with the blanket. " About 2 hours " " I forgot to take my pills,this is the first time I forgot to take my pills,and it makes me worse by the stress I had " " What happened ? " " You don't need to ask,just looked at my past " Astrid looked at her brother's past and see what happens

" How did the messages gone ? " " That's what I wanted to figured it out "

And then bagus feels something's not right

" Something's not right " And bagus checked all of gigih's group and see gigih on the black shadow organization headquarter and fight one of their member and gigih looked exhausted and tried to hide,bagus wanted to call him but can't risk about getting caught and bagus sent a messages,gigih phone's vibrate

From, Bagus

(The weakness is on his foot and don't worry there's an electronic device in front of you and teleport yourself on the lamp behind your enemy,do it now before you got caught)

And gigih do what bagus says and attack the enemies with the knife on his hands and attack him on the neck and gigih sent bagus a messages

From, Gigih

(Thanks)

And gigih tried to find a way to go to the leader of the black shadow organization and found 2 body was henry and dinda and found hanina with awal,nanda with devi wounded and gigih teleport them to bagus's house and go back there and found the leader and stabbed him on the back and gigih go to bagus's house and bagus fixed gigih's wound meanwhile astrid fixed devi and nanda's wound and fitria fixed awal and hanina's wound

" Gigih there's something I need to tell you,there's a special people that can hack a computer and distract the connection of a computer network,and their leader is still alive that's just a fake headquarter that filled with one special people and all of people were normal so you attack the wrong headquarter next time tell me,okay ? " gigih nodded

" They lose 2 people and we're lose 1 people,stupid group,next time we attack them " The leader said with 4 of his member nodded

The end

Nanda : locate someone/object

Refina : write the future in the paper

Ariesta : knows every language

Affila : possess someone

Fariz : read thought

Gigih : teleport

Fitria : erase memories

Bagus : see the past

Hanina : transfer her emotion

Awal : sense a danger

Henry : make someone paralyze by looking through his eyes

Dinda : make someone scared by looking through her eyes and making anyone have nightmare

Devi : separate an astral body with her physical body

Note : I'm sorry,I can't continue this story anymore and I'm gonna make the part 3 immediately

and if you want me to write the battle i can write it if you review


End file.
